


Clover

by stillskies



Category: Clover
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ran and Gingetsu prepare for a business meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rekall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/gifts).



> Written for Round 3 of [Dimension Shop](http://dimension-shop.livejournal.com/).

Some things were decided without your being aware, he knew. Some things came to be without any direct initiation or invitation, and they had to be dealt with accordingly, which was why he was in the office on a Sunday afternoon, furiously revising the budget while the chairman sat behind his desk and stared at him thoughtfully.

“Is there something displeasing about my face, Chairman?” Kamui asked in annoyance.

The Chairman smiled and shook his head. “I was just thinking.”

“Thinking,” Kamui mumbled, “always ends with me in the office on my day off.”

“True,” the chairman allowed. “But doesn’t that just mean that you get to see me more days out of the week?”

The way Chairman Monou Fuuma was smiling at him was making the back of his neck itch. “I would like to have my days off. The less I see of you, the better.”

Chairman Monou laughed. “Oh, Kamui-kun, of course I want to see you more! Maybe I should have mandatory financial meetings on the weekend.”

“No,” Kamui scowled. “You will not have financial meetings on the weekend, Chairman. No one in their right minds is in the office on the weekends. They’re flying to islands somewhere or China, not sitting in a boardroom poring over financial figures that continuously need to be revised because you blew three million yen on chocolate-banana sorbet.”

“Ah, but Kamui-kun, it was a necessity, you see,” Chairman Monou explained. “Sakurazuka-kaichou from Sakura Corp was threatening a takeover if he wasn’t supplied with the sorbet. He needed enough to fill a pool so his assistant could swim in it.”

Kamui twitched. There was no way Sumeragi-san - Sakurazuka-kaichou’s assistant - would want to swim in a pool full of chocolate-banana sorbet.

“Anyway,” Chairman Monou continued, “we’re meeting them for dinner tonight. Taishakuten-kaichou will be there, as well. He’ll be bringing his new assistant, Ashura-kun.”

Kamui frowned. That was the third assistant Taishakuten-kaichou had gone through in as many months. And no one could find the other three; it was like they had disappeared.

“So, I’ll pick you up at eight. Wear something nice,” Chairman Monou called, exiting the room, and Kamui quickly realized that there was no way out of it.

+++

“We’ll be having dinner with Monou-kaichou of Armageddon Corporation and Taishakuten-kaichou of Edible.com,” Seishirou-san informed him.

“Which restaurant will we be meeting at, Chairman Sakurazuka?” Subaru asked.

“Now, now, Subaru-kun,” Seishirou-san chided. “Haven’t I told you before that there is no need for such formality? After all, we’re engaged, Subaru-kun.” He smiled at him. “Eight-thirty at Clover.”

Subaru blushed, immediately looking down at his Palm Pilot and adding in the dinner. “Very well. I shall meet you there, then.”

“No need,” Seishirou-san said, wrapping his arms around Subaru’s waist. “We can go together. There was a movie I wanted to see. If we leave now, we can make it and have enough time after to go for a swim in the pool before we have to get ready.”

Subaru frowned. He hated that sorbet - Seishirou-san was very specific that it had to be sorbet - pool.

+++

“We’ll be having dinner at Clover tonight,” Taishakuten informed him.

“We will?” Ashura asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That is, if you want to go,” Taishakuten amended.

“Very well. You will pick me up an hour in advance. And you will call before you leave.”

And with that, Ashura left the room.

+++

“Those three will be here tonight,” Gingetsu informed Ran. “We must be on guard.”

Ran nodded. The last time the three business giants had dined in their restaurant, they had destroyed the back half of the establishment; they had just finished rebuilding it.

“The Prime Minister will be here, as well,” Ran added.

Gingetsu paled. “I thought that was tomorrow night,” he said.

Ran shook his head. “Tonight.”

Gingetsu closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Ran placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetically.

+++

“You have dinner scheduled at eight forty five at Clover, Prime Minister,” Souma announced, consulting her Blackberry and frowning at it.

Prime Minister Kendappa smiled. “Do you truly think I’d have forgotten, Souma?”

Souma sighed. “Of course not, Prime Minister.”

+++

Kamui scowled, tugging at his tie. He hated wearing these things, and going to these stupid business dinners which were really just an excuse for Chairman Monou, Chairman Sakurazuka, and Chairman Taishakuten to sit and discuss new ways to torment him.

He still had the minutes for that one.

“You look dashing, Subaru-kun.”

Kamui looked over his shoulder and saw Chairman Sakurazuka and Sumeragi-san coming up behind him. Sumeragi-san was wearing leather pants and a white button up shirt.

Suddenly he was thankful that he worked for Monou, who thought men in suits were sexy.

+++

“I hear the Prime Minister will be here tonight,” Ashura said to the waiter.

The waiter - whose nametag read ‘Ran’ - smiled politely and led the party to their table.

“I wonder what business Prime Minister Kendappa has in this restaurant,” Taishakuten said aloud.

“Maybe she just wants to have dinner,” Chairman Fuuma’s assistant grumbled. “But no, there has to be some sinister reason.”

“She could be finalizing her plot to take over the world,” Chairman Fuuma put in, wrapping an arm around his assistant’s chair.

Ashura looked over at Taishakuten, who had his hands very firmly to himself. Ashura smiled.

“I do doubt that she would be so blatant in her attempts,” Chairman Sakurazuka disagreed.

“You don’t think she could do it?”

“Prime Minister Reed and his wife, Ms. Ichihara, seem to have a fighting chance, don’t you agree, Subaru-kun?”

Sumeragi frowned thoughtfully before shrugging. Ashura thought it was a pity that neither of these assistants had more control over their chairmen. Perhaps he should call them next week and set up a meeting.

+++

He needed to stay in the kitchen - Higashikunimaru-san was good, but he still needed supervision so as not to run off with Shukaido-san, and Watanuki-san was better, but whenever Doumeki-san walked in to the kitchen to retrieve orders, he would begin yelling and throwing things.

Ran entered the kitchen just as Gingetsu was untying his apron.

“They’re discussing Prime Minister Kendappa’s chances of ruling the world,” Ran informed him before he could ask. “Apparently, the only one who would be a match for her would be the United Kingdom’s Prime Minister Reed.” He paused. “And his wife.”

Gingetsu considered that for a moment before deciding that it was true. “And the Prime Minister?”

“She just arrived. I had Takeshi seat her and Souma-san as far from Monou-san, Taishakuten-san, and Sakurazuka-san as possible without it being obvious.”

“Good.”

+++

“Is there any particular reason we’re being seated back here?” Kendappa asked the waiter.

“No,” the waiter replied. “It’s just that someone of your standing deserves an area without prying eyes.”

Kendappa smiled pleasantly. “I wish to be seated over there.”

“I’m sorry, but that area is reserved for a business meeting.”

She heard Souma sigh. 

“We will be seated over there,” Kendappa announced.

She watched as the waiter excused himself, went to the back, and the maitre d’, Ran, came to their table.

“I’m afraid,” he began pleasantly, “that this is the only area that hasn’t been blocked off, Prime Minister.”

“Souma.”

Souma sighed, picked up her Blackberry, and a moment later, Chairman Taishakuten appeared.

+++

“Gentlemen,” Chairman Taishakuten announced when he returned. “The Prime Minister will be joining us tonight.”

Subaru stood quickly and bowed. This wasn’t his first time meeting Prime Minister Kendappa, but it was usually in a board room, where none of the three chairmen would consider blowing out a wall for their amusement.

“Please sit, Sumeragi-san,” the Prime Minister said, and Subaru did.

Seishirou-san was chuckling next to him, and Subaru flushed. 

Their waiter - Doumeki-san - appeared and took their orders. 

Subaru saw Shirou-san shudder as Chairman Monou leaned over and licked his ear.

Seishirou-san leaned over and bit Subaru’s ear, which elicited a squeak.

+++

He was going to kill Monou. Kill him dead. 

And then he was going to kill Chairman Sakurazuka, because he always had to one-up Monou, who then had to one-up Sakurazuka.

And when they were both dead, he could eat without looking around him in a paranoid manner.

+++

“They’ve gotten through the main course,” Ran reported. “The restaurant is still intact.”

“Good. Let’s keep it that way.”

+++

“I do believe it’s Taishakuten’s turn to get the bill,” Fuuma and Seishirou said in unison.

Taishakuten scowled. Prime Minister Kendappa, for her slim appearance, ate nearly as much as them.

He took out his credit card and handed it to the waiter.

“Thank you for such a wonderful evening,” Prime Minister Kendappa was saying, smiling. “I do hope we can get together and do it again.”

“Of course,” Fuuma replied, playing with a lock of his assistant’s hair. Taishakuten glanced over at Ashura and debated the consequences versus the rewards of doing something like that.

Ashura looked at him and smiled.

He was never getting laid.

+++

The four pairs parted ways at the door, and Gingetsu watched them leave with a sigh of relief.

“Nothing was destroyed,” he said out loud, and Ran nodded.

“Nothing was destroyed,” Ran agreed. “Except for the carpet, which Taishakuten-san spilled red wine on.”

“That’s easily fixed,” Gingetsu said. “We can shampoo it tomorrow.”

“And there is blood soaked into the table from when Shirou-san punched Monou-san during dessert.”

“We’ll get a new table.”

Ran nodded. “We’ll also need to order more wine.”

Gingetsu frowned. “Why?”

“Prime Minister Kendappa drank it all.”

“Oh.” He thought about it. “At least the walls are intact?”

“The walls are intact.”

“Good.”


End file.
